Naruto dans un monde cruel
by NarutoDark59
Summary: Ici je vous raconte l'histoire uniquement de Naruto mais il est plus mûr et plus réfléchit de plus il se trouve dans notre monde il est donc un simple ado de 3éme si vous voulez connaître la suite lisez ma fic et dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez avec de reviews pour m'aider a m'améliorer (1er Fic)


**Etre différent dans ce monde cruel...**

Aujourd'hui encore moi qui est habité dans tant d'endroit différents...Je suis encore obligée de "déménager" si on peu appelais sa comme sa le maire de la ville dans laquelle j'étais ma interdit de remettre les pieds a plus de 100 km de sa ville...Sa va être génial ...Mais je dois déja vous dire que je m'appelle Naruto j'ai aujourd'hui 14 ans et je suis en 3é parents son mort alors que j'étais encore très jeune et malheureusement aucun orphelinat na voulus s'occuper de moi lorsque j'eu dépassé mes 8 ans. Je me suis donc occupé de moi seul mais je crois savoir la raison pour laquelle ils ne veulent pas de moi ses hypocrite de merde ! Je suis ce que l'on appelle un "Kitsune" qui dans les légendes japonaises et un esprit renard qui peut être aussi pur que maléfique. Bien-sûr tout le monde crois que je suis maléfique alors que je suis encore un enfant, un ado certe mais je suis tout de même un humain d'ôté de sentiments tout comme n'importe le-quelle...

Bref aujourd'hui je vient de finir de m'installer dans ma nouvel ville qui se trouve être Escaudain une petite ville dans le Nord de la France qui n'attire pas trop l'intention.

Ces surtout pour cela que j'ai choisis cette ville, tout à l'heure je vais dans la nouvelle classe qui ma était attribué; je vais en 3éme3 il me semble et nous sommes en début d'année donc sa devrait aller. Je range donc un petit peu l'appartement que j'ai, range les derniers carton puis en voyant qu'il est déja 13h01 et que je dois être au collège pour 13h10 je me dépêche et file au collège. Arrivée là-bas 2 pions (comme j'aime les appelés) surveille l'entré, laisse entrée les élèves qui arrive et vérifie ceux de celui qui sorte pour vérifier qu'ils ont bien fini. Je leurs explique donc et il me disent d'aller voir Mme Henotelle qui est selon eux la principal adjointe du collège.

Je rentre donc et cherche le bureau pendant près de 5 minutes sans résultats et c'est a ce moment que je me rends compte des panneaux indiquant les direction. Le collège n'est pas très grand; 1 étage , 5 couloir et pas plus de 22 salles dont 3 salles informatique ! Je me rend donc au bureau d'Henotelle ( Désolée mais je ne supporte pas de mettre Mme ou Msr devant des prénoms de personnes qui ne font que me méprisés)et je le trouve au bout d'un petit couloir avec écrit interdit aux élèves. Je ne prend pas garde au panneaux et avance en direction de son bureau se trouvant au bout du couloir a côté de celui de la secrétaire. Je toque discrètement et après avoir entendu un entrée bien distinct entre dans la petite pièce. La principal comme je m'y attendais me regarde avec encore un de ses regard de haine qui se pose toujours sur moi. Je ne prête pas attention et attend qu'elle parle. Au bout d'une minute elle commence a parlé :

-Bonjour Monsieur Uzumaki... Bienvenue dans notre collège ,le collège Felicien Joly.

Içi vous serez dans la classe de 3éme3, voici votre carnet avec votre emploie du temps. **La cloche retentit .** Bien quand sa sonne comme maintenant vous allez dans la court puis chercher votre rang qui est inscrit au dessus de chaque classe maintenant je vous prie de vous dépêcher avant d'être en retard !

-Bien..."Sensei"...

-Désolée jeune homme mais ici ces Madame au Monsieur et pas sensei !

-Très bien Obaa-chan !Pfff

-Je suppose que cela veut dire Madame !

-Haï

-Et cela oui donc dépêchez vous d'y aller je vous prie !

-Haï mais puis-je savoirs si les autres élèves sont au courent pour ... enfin vous savez

-Non ils ne le sont pas alors essayer de ne pas les mètres au courent je vous prie !

-Haï Obaa-chan "

Je partis donc de son bureau que je ne supporter déja plus sans plus de dialogue puis je me dirigez lentement vers la cours ou toute les élèves étaient déja réunie dans chaque rend de leurs classe. Je vis que la court était plutôt vaste et qu'il y avait une sorte de prého au dessus des endroits prévu pour que les classes viennent se ranger et au dessus des casiers(Certainement pour le 6émé).Puis je vis écris déja presque effacé sur une barre en fer bleu 3éme3 je sus donc que c'était ma une chose importante je ne vous est encore rien dit de moi si ce n'est mon nom donc faisons le avant que les cours ne commence ! Je suis Naruto Uzumaki comme je l'ai déja dit j'ai 14 ans et je vis seule; je suis blond mais vraiment blond presque jaune :-) j'ai les yeux bleu azur et trois traits sur chaque joue très marqué a un tel points que l'on dirait que je me les suis faits pour me donner un style ! Je suis habiller simplement avec une chemise et un jogging noir et je fais 1m68 ce qui est plutôt grand pour mon âge.

Je me suis placé dans les rangs quand je vis trois garçon arrivé vers moi surement pour me poser des tonnes de y en avait un grand, environ ma taille, avec les yeux bridé comme un asiatiques;un autre bien plus petit 1m55 je dirais et plutôt gros et le dernier était comme qui dirais un jeunes de nos jours puisqu'il avait un jogging un mayo de foot une casquette retourné et une sacoche Adilas(Je ne peux pas cité la marque désolé). Une fois devant moi celui que j'ai présenté en dernier commença a parlé :

3-S'lut j'mappelle Ryan et là Fares et Killian et toi c'est quoi t'nom ?

-Yo J'mappelle Naruto

-Ok tes plutôt bordeleurs ou ?

-Bordelleurs

-Ok cool on vas bien s'entendre alors

-j'éspère bien

-Bon la on n'a Français avec c'te connasse de Mme Guidez on va lui faire la misère tes avec nous ?

-Tout dépendras de la façon dont elle va me regarder "répondis-je avec un air mistérieux

"-Hmm Ok Fares dégage dans ta classe maintenant !

-Ta gueule Ryan ji vais Putain !

-Toi ta gueule et bouffon aller casse toi !"

Je les regardés étrangement ils étaient amis je pense mais s'insulté comme sa c'était plutôt drôle a voir. C'est a ce moment que la prof de Français qui était comme me l'avais dit Ryan Mme Guidez je me mis au dernier rend afin qu'elle ne me remarque pas tout de suite puis vis que les autres sortaient tous leurs carnet de correspondance je me dit alors que je devais le sortir aussi c'est donc ce que je fais.

Elle nous amenés a sa classe; la salle 7 et les fais entrées en prenant tout de suite leurs carnet et quand je passe et quelle me vois elle pose immédiatement se regard de haine que je déteste tant et me dit :

"-Bien tu dois être Naruto alors bienvenue...dans la classe est... donne moi ton carnet...ne va pas t'asseoir tout de suite, présente toi a la classe avant...

-Haï Obaa-chan

-Je n'ai pas compris ! Répète moi sa en français et ne parle plus cette...Langue durant mon cours ! Hurla-tel

-Haï ! Lui répondis-je ironiquement

-Toi je ne t'apprécie pas du tout dépêche toi de faire ce que l'on te dit !"Une élèves qui était assise seule c'était retournée quand j'ai prononcé les mots japonais; je suppose qu'elle les connaissais et Ryan et Killian eux ce tape un délire ce qui me fais sourire.

"-S'lut j'mappelle Naruto Uzumaki j'ai 14 ans bientôt 15 et je suis nouveau ici"

Puis je partis m'asseoir a côté de la fille qui était seule, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite, je le vois a son regard; mais ne dit rien pour autant. A la table juste a côté il y avait Killian qui était seule et Ryan derrière moi lui aussi seule je pense que le prof les a séparé le cours commence et quand la prof écris comme je l'ai dit a Ryan je fais un peu le con comme balancé des bouts de papier sur la prof ou toussé carrément fort. Au bout de même pas 15 minutes la prof en a marre et ce retourne en hurlant

'- **Enfin QUI JETE CES MORCEAU DE PAPIER ET QUI TOUSSE AINSI SA NE VAS PAS LA TETE ?!**

-C'est le nouveau Madame. Répondit une fille que je qualifierait personnellement de salope, il y en avait 4 autres que je qualifierais ainsi mais je ne dis rien et attend une réaction de la prof en écoutant Ryan et Killian Rigoler

-Naruto ...TU ARRIVES A PEINE ET TU COMMENCE J AVAIS BIEN RAISON DE NE PAS T AIMER DES LE DEBUT !

-Mais Obaa-chan(La fille a côté rigola a l'entente de ce surnom ce qui me fis sourire)

qui vous as dit que je vous aimez moi je suis la parce-que je suis obligée point barre alors ne me cassez pas les couilles et continuer votre cours ! Lui répondis-je un peu violemment mais afin qu'elle comprennent qu'elle ne peut rien faire, que je continuerais. Ryan et Killian eux n'en peuvent plus comme deux autres garçon que je qualifierais eux d'intello qui il ne rigolais pas comme de con.

-Bien Naruto si c'est ce que tu veux alors tu seras en retenue ce soir comme nous sommes mardi tu fini normalement a 15h30 mais puisque tu le prend ainsi tu finiras a 17h30 !

-Ok. Répondis-je toujours aussi décontracté ce qui eut pour effet de la mettre encore plus en rage et elle repartit a son bureau pour écrire avec rage et vitesse sur un petit bout de papier, certainement mes deux heures deux colles. Les restes du cours se passe de la même façon mais a 14h05 la prof m'envoya en permanence ce qui eut pour effet de me soulager car quand je suis entrée il n'y avait que deux élèves et le pions qui surveiller ne me regarda avec aucune haine dans les yeux ce qui prouvait sois qu'il ne savais pas sois qu'il sans foutait totallement. Mais bref j'entrais il y avait déja Fares et un autre qui ressemblait a Ryan mais en plus grand.

Le pions me dit

"-Tient tu ne serais pas le nouveau ?

-Si M'sieur

-Et tu te fais déja renvoyé de cours! Dit-il en rigolant ce qui me surpris.

Bref va t'asseoir là-bas entre Fares et Kevin et donne moi ton carnet.

-Haï"Répondis-je simplement ce qui le surpris mais il ne dit rien je partis donc m'asseoir la ou il me l'avait indiquer puis Fares me dit :

"-Yo Naruto c'est bien tu t'es fais renvoyer de cours j'suis fier

-Ouais j'avoue !Rajoute l'autre;Kevin je crois selon le pions

-Ouais j'sais mais la prof me casser la tête alors j'lai fais chier pour me faire renvoyer de cours! Dis-je simplement

-GG mec tu t'appelle comment d'ja ?

-Naruto.

-Ha ok moi c'est Kevin emmerdeurs n°1 de profs du collège, je suis très fier de mon titre d'ailleurs !Me dit-il avec joie

-Cool moi j'me suis fais renvoyer pour ; jet de papier, divertisseur, bavardage, insulte envers le professeur. Lui dis-je simplement"

Il parut impressionné pour le coup mais ne rajouta rien. Le restes de la journée se passa comme sa sauf en histoire ou la prof me regarder plutôt avec pitié ce que je déteste encore plus que la haine car je me sens faible dans ces moments. Ha oui dans la journée il y a aussi les "salope" qui son venu et mon dit simplement :

"-Tes sérieux toi t'arrive dans notre classe et tu fous le bordel la 1er heure de cours nan mais j'hallucine quoi !

Dit l'une d'entre elle une pointe de mépris dans la voix ce qui m'énerva des le début

-Pour ton information ma pauvre petite salope je me fous de ton avis ou de celui des autres alors tes gentilles va jouer avec tes cheveux et m'fais pas chier ! Je sais que la façon dont je parle et dure mais je dois dire que j'ai moi même peur de ce qui arriverais si jamais je m'attaché a quelqu'un et que cette personne...je ne sais pas se faisais frappé devant moi le Renard pourrais parfaitement prendre possession de moi.

Je préfère donc être froid avec le plus de monde possible afin qu'il me déteste et ne cherche pas a être mon ami(e). Mais d'un autre côté si elle m'énerve il pourrait se passer la même chose alors je vais garder mon masque d'impassibilité.

-Tes sérieux là ta pas a parler comme sa connard vas ! Mais heureusement pour moi Ryan et Killian arrivèrent a ce moment là car j'ai bien vue qu'ils m'aimais bien et donc ce Ryan qui répliqua

-Bon Lila casse toi laisse le tranquille parce-que même moi que c'est pas mon histoire tu me casse les couilles tu veux pas te mêler de ton cul un peu ? Va jouer avec ta chatte et fais pas chier !

-Bé qu'est ce t'ouvre ta gueule toi ?" Mais sa en fut déja trop et je senti en moi le renard se manifestait se qui rendit tout de suite l'atmosphère plus tendu, je sentait sa rage en moi bouillir et a présent j'avais la haine contre c'est 5 salope. De plus quand je suis dans cet état mon physique change légèrement, mes yeux deviennent rouges sang et la pupille se fend, mais canine se développe considérablement, mes ongles pousse jusqu'à devenir presque des griffes et les traits que j'ai sur les joues s'accentue plus qu'elle ne le sont déja pour devenir comme trois moustaches. A ce moment seule mais yeux furent changé, il étaient juste rouge et la pupille fendue. Ryan qui je ne sais pas qu'elle moyen sentit que l'atmosphère changeait, il se retourna et vue que j'avais les points serrés a m'en blanchir les jointures et que je tremblait il compris se retourna et dit simplement :

"-Maintenant dégagé ou je le laisse vous sautez dessus dans la minute qui vient"

Les filles qui avaient eux aussi sentit ce changement préférèrent ne rien dirent et repartirent comme si de rien n'était j'en fus soulagé et avant que Ryan et Killian ne se retourne je fus calmais et bien évidemment je restais avec eux le restes de la journée.


End file.
